Clark in love? Superman is revealed
by sweetness25
Summary: This is a short story about how Clark and Lois discover their in love while locked in a storeroom, will Superman's identity stop them from making their lives complete?
1. A feeling is found

Lois and Clark the NEW adventures of Superman 

_Ok guys, yes its Sweetness25, for those who don't know of me, I specialize on writing Sailor Moon fanfics, anyway…I have discovered that I have developed a HUGE fascination with the Lois and Clark series, anyway…the story thing, will be getting lets say…HOT around chapter 3, and then that's where it'll end but anyway…hope you guys like it. _

_Sweetness 25 ' _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Superman or any other characters related to Superman, blah, blah, blah.**

_**A feeling is found.**_

"Oh Clark, you cant be scared of a little snooping…I mean, is Superman scared when he has to fight against thugs of the city, put out fires…no, he isn't, now grow a back-bone and help me would you!" – a young woman snapped, she appeared to be in her mid-twenties, dressed in a low-cut blouse and knee-length skirt, her dark brunette hair at medium length that sat around her shoulders and smoothed over the curve f her jaw-line.

"Yeah that's easy for you to say; but Lois, do you have _any_ idea of what you're looking for?" Clark answered, he also was in his mid-twenties, tall, strong and kind in every way; he had broad shoulders, chest and jaw-line, his hair dark brown and short, and also wore glasses; but he had himself an alter ego, because whenever crime rose within Metropolis, he was there; not as Clark Kent, but as Superman.

"Well, to tell the truth, I was thinking that you knew." Lois replied, walking away from some boxes she had just opened, and then went over to many boxes of stationary items.

"I see, and by _thinking_ you really mean _hoping_ that I _knew_ of a way to get out; looks like we could use _my_ brain for once hmmm?"

"Well no, I'm much more smarter then you are, I was just wondering if you knew how to pick a lock, from the inside that's all" she replied smartly, noticing that he was now standing right in front of her, smiling

"What?" she paused, putting a box down and began investigating another, "What is it?"

"Oh, I…I never really noticed how…beautiful you looked, in the moonlight." He stuttered, realizing what he just said, Clark thought that maybe it was the champaign he drank earlier **– impossible I don't get effected my alcohol –** or perhaps the fact that the two of them had been locked in the Daily Planet storeroom for almost two hours now, whatever is was, Clark found himself more preoccupied with Lois then any other time before, he could sense it even though he'd never felt it before, but it still made him smile, she was his best friend and his partner with work, but for some reason tonight, he was beginning to feel for her much more stronger, but…how to tell her…?

Sure they'd been on, five dates now that seemed to work out perfectly, other then the fact he'd have to go off 'somewhere' at the end of each one, but apart from that they'd never really shared their feelings fr one another, and he hadn't even brought on the fact that he, Clark was indeed, Superman yet.

**Perhaps I should **he thought to himself as she walked past him and began to look once again **I mean, Whats the worst thing that could happen? I could tell her that I love her for the first time, and then…then…** he went blank, his fright tried to overpower him once again, _maybe he didn't love her? _**Nescience, of coarse I love her, I've loved her ever since I saw her, but…does she love me?**

That's precisely what he **needed **to know, before telling her about his identity, and tonight would be perfect. They were alone, together, and no one else knew where they were, not until the morning anyway.

**Yes tonight…**he thought, watching her move around the room, **like a rat…(chuckle) she hated rats, scared to death of them! Get a grip Clark, **he told himself, **I'll tell her tonight, that I love her and then…then that I'm Superman.**

All right we're in business, I have no conquered my FIRST chapter of my Lois and Clark fanfics **jumps for joy** anyway…hope you guys read and review…see you next time! Sweetness 25


	2. Truth is revealed

_Chapter 2 - The truth revealed_

So kind, so gentle, so mysterious…he'd suddenly left her half-way through four of their five dates, all with stupid excuses; but none the less she loved him, dare she say in front him though, he always seemed to make her heart skip a beat whenever he walked into the room.

"Aah Lois, can I say something…"

"What!" she snapped, looking around at him fiercely.

"I…well…why don't you rest for a while, it's getting pretty late and I don't think –"

"_You_ don't think _what_ Clark!" she snapped once again, walking closer towards her partner, she knew she was getting tired by the way she'd react to his remarks, but he wasn't going to know it. "You think I'm going to spend the night in a cool, uncomfortable night locked up in the Planet's storeroom, it was _your_ fault we're in here in the first place!"

"What! _My _fault! If _you_ didn't drink so much champaign this afternoon, _you_ wouldn't of stumbled in here for god knows what in the first place!"

"Hey! You drank as much I did, and besides I didn't _ask_ you to follow my into this room and let the door close shut anyway!"

"You're the one who _shut_ the door remember! And of coarse Id follow you, why do you think I even began dating you"

"I don't know! Why do _you_ always leave! Its pretty obvious why I came in here this afternoon anyway, I needed to think about how I was going to tell yo-" she paused, yawning widely she stumbled back from her personal argumentive stance, looking around she caught glimpse of a near-by window ledge, and sat down.

"Lois…" Clark began, he knew he'd hit a touchy subject about him leaving during their dates ad this time he had to try and make it up to her, somehow…walking over and sitting beside her he started to speak, but sighed "I'm sorry I always left, its just, if you knew…what I did, I don't know how'd you react"

"Oh god! Your married aren't you! Some woman back in Small Ville is baring your child, afraid of commitment you run, arrive in Metropolis to try and find another 'notch for _your_ garder belt'. That's great, and to think I'd almost told you that-" she stopped, trying to hide her feelings, she turned her back on him; but Clark wasn't easily fooled, he could _hear_ her, her heart beginning to race and her breathing was hoarse, she was crying! And over something that wasn't true. He had to tell her, now!

"I…I…think you have the wrong idea…I'm not running _from_ anything, its more like running _to_ something…" he began, placing one hand upon her shoulder, forcing her to face him, caressing her cheek with his thumb while his hand cupped her face gently.

"I…I…don't understand…I'm…" she began, but the way he was touching her, was somehow familiar, Clark had never touched her there before, the only person who had done that was…her eyes went wide, speechless she placed her hand over his…it felt te same, but, no surely, maybe…could it be…could Clark be…?

"Clark…" she whispered, still holding her hand over his, tears were running down her cheeks but she didn't care, at this moment, all she cared about was the truth of this matter.

"I need to tell you something" they said in unison, but smiled.

"You…go first, I don't want you to forget what you're planning to say…" Lois replied, lightly nudging him

"…Alright…its just, I've never felt this was before, for any woman, until I met you Lois…I guess, what I need to say…is-" **I'm Superman, I'm superman – **his conscious screamed out, "…that…I…love…you, Lois…."

"…Oh…" was all that came out of Lois's mouth, she was speechless, both warmth and anticipation had overcome her entire body, no man had ever declared his love for her, not since she 15 years old anyway, and she never imagined especially _this_ man before her now. **Now what do I do? He just said he loved _me_, Lois Lane, what do I say? Should I say I love him back? **She thought to herself, she'd stopped crying but she could feel the water begin to dwell up in her eyes once again, closing her eyes in disbelief – **is this a dream? It must be?** – Suddenly she felt a warmth come over her lips, it excited her, slowly she opened her eyes to find Clark kissing her, lightly at first and then more intense; a soft moan escaped her throat before he pulled away.

"Lois, there's something else…I need to tell you…but before I do, I need to know, if you…love me too…" he voice low and sincere, he wrapped his arms around her in a warm hug when she sighed.

"I, don't know what to say…its just, only one man has said he loved me before you did, and he broke my heart, I'm…afraid, Clark"

"Lois, don't you understand me at all, you shouldn't be afraid of me, I would never forgive myself if I ever hurt you; I…love you, now more then ever, that I wish to tell you the secret that I've never told anyone…" he looked down at his button shirt and then out the window, "…but, I will tell you now, and take your reaction as it is, to prove hw I feel is real and true"

What on earth is he on about, surely he must know who I feel…doesn't me wanting him around all the time count as some sort of emotion…I guess, I'll tell him; after he tells me this…

"Lois! Are you even listening to me!" she snapped, now looking directly in her brown eyes, using that seriousness tone in his voice that only arose whenever he either had a good scoop _or_ he was agitated, and at this moment Lois hoped to god that he had a scoop.

"I…I'm sorry, I was…just thinking…about…us…" she mumbled, trying to look away when he cupped her face in that familiar place again.

"If, you need to tell me something, please don't hesitate, but I will still tell you something very important…"

"…Alright; I'll say what I feel; you're my best friend…and I guess that before I met you…I never had a best friend; I mean…I guess…I…I love you too…"

Now it was Clark who was speechless, she loved him back; now it was time, to tell her the truth before anything heated would arise.

"Oh…. Lois…. you have no idea how much that means to me," he began, slowly standing up in front of her, "Because, I know you love me; I can tell you…that…I'm…I'm…" he breathed in heavily, starting to unbutton his shirt from top to bottom, when he noticed her eyes were wide and her mouth dropped open in shock.

"No, no…I think you have the wrong idea-"

"Oh, I don't think I do…Mr. Kent" she replied huskily, who was also standing at this point, she pushed his hands away impatiently, glaring up at her partner, "We, have waited to long to waste this precious moment…I love you Clark, I wish to show you how-" as her hands pushed away the shirt, she stood in shock, there right in front of her was the chest she knew so well; the chest that had protected her from harms way so many times before, the chest, of Superman.

"How…how, is this…" she stuttered, stepping back a little

"Lois…I…I've tried to tell you so many times; but…I…I was afraid of how you'd react, wondering if you would get angry…or upset, or disappointed…" he whispered, Lois had never seen this side of Clark before, he seemed so fragile and delicate, as he could break into tears any moment…he lied to her, but then so did she so many times before, but this…this was more, to protect her…

She sighed, he was now her lover, but also, Superman, "Clark…this is…so…strange, I guess…deep down, I had this feeling that you were, _him_ but I never had the courage to say anything, to accuse you…but I'm heat broken, why would I get upset about something like this…I said that I loved you Clark, that's a bond that cant easily be broken…you shouldn't mistaken my feelings over this…it, honestly makes me love you more…"

"I know, that…now…" he whispered, lifting her up high, light hovering over the ground, her laughter hit the walls of the storeroom, she loved Clark, and she loved Superman…as she looked deep into his brown eyes, she felt like melting…he smiled down at her, before placing his lips softly over hers…

**She loves _me_** Clark thought, as he began to ravish her neck

**He loved me** Lois thought, as she ran her fingers through his dark wavy hair…

**And there we have it…the second chapter to my beloved Lois and Clark fanfics…well, I hope you guys enjoyed this one…as always…read and review is my motto…now I must…_fly_ **

**Sweetness25**


End file.
